


宠

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bottom!Trump, M/M, Top!Putin, 你只需要知道美国总统是俄罗斯总统的人, 变小梗, 变小的唐纳德被莫斯科醉汉, 弗拉基米尔已经替他报仇了, 沙雕, 轻松
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一天，唐纳德·特朗普醒来，发现自己变作五岁的模样，还发现自己毫无预兆地躺在弗拉基米尔·普京身旁！一切是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧！本文又名《唐纳德变小记》。献给@北巷 姐妹！姐妹没有AO3账号，只能填这里了。我要感谢她，她为这个故事提供了很多有趣的梗。
Relationships: Donald Trump/Original Character(s), Hillary Clinton & Nancy Pelosi, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, 普次方
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文默认普京住在克里姆林宫。  
> 涉及一丢丢外交黑话。

早上，唐纳德·特朗普从睡梦中醒来，张开眼睛的那一刻，做过的梦已经忘记。冬雪覆地的清晨，稀疏的晨星在天空中发出微弱的光。没有风，也没有鸟鸣声。正如蕾切尔·卡森在《寂静的春天》所说，居所“没有鸟鸣声”对美国人是件大事。有些迷糊的唐纳德彻底清醒了。他翻了个身，看见弗拉基米尔·普京的脸。不仅如此，唐纳德还惊恐地发现，自己的身体，是一个五岁男孩的身体。是大约七十年前的，他自己。

这里是克里姆林宫总统卧室。

唐纳德捂着脸，小声啜泣。前一天，他和几个身材火辣的妞来了一炮，和伊凡娜聊到很晚，一切都很正常。谁想得到今天就成这样了。究竟是何人不仅把他变小，而且把他送到俄罗斯联邦！亲爱的瓦洛佳的床上！不管是唐纳德还是弗拉基米尔，双方从来不在公开场合承认“通俄门”是真的。他们的工作是处理国家层面的事务。只在人们看不见的地方，悄悄守护着这份两人珍视不已的小小爱情。细微的啜泣声惊醒了弗拉基米尔：“你是谁家的孩子，是怎么进来的？”

温和的语气。

唐纳德打了个哭嗝：“瓦洛佳，我是唐尼。”

弗拉基米尔狐疑地注视他。

“真的！有人把我变小了，肯定是老妖婆希拉里！要么就是老瞌睡乔！”

“喔。你说你是唐尼，你记不记得1976年5月20日我们在纽约发生的事？”

“啊？”唐纳德一愣，旋即脸红了，“我们租了《美人计》，看完你把我上了……在凯悦酒店……”

希区柯克导演的《美人计》。当电影放映到加里·格兰特和英格丽·褒曼著名的三分钟吻戏时，唐纳德被弗拉基米尔扑倒了。

弗拉基米尔一边听一边坏笑，唐纳德硬着头皮讲他们做的过程。就算他在情事上一贯放浪大胆，讲出来还是很羞涩。

“……总之，疼死我了。”

“你真的是唐尼？”弗拉基米尔收起笑容。唐纳德描述的基本与事实吻合，这是只有他们知道的过去。

唐纳德深深地点点头。

唐纳德告诉他，他只是晚上按时就寝，醒来就发现自己在克里姆林宫了。废话，难道他会如实告诉俄罗斯总统吗？就算弗拉基米尔现在不方便肏他，可以选择其他惩罚措施呀。

醒来发现自己变小了，以为这是一场噩梦，不然就是自己的脑子出了问题，急着想恢复正常。弗拉基米尔对他说话，才真正了解到这不是噩梦，是事实。

“这实在是难以置信，怎么会发生这种事？”弗拉基米尔若有所思。

“亲爱的，你不会把我交给医生吧。”

“怎么会？宝贝，暂时待在克宫吧。”俄罗斯人弹了一下他的脑壳。他知道：一，唐纳德不愿意看医生；二，这种症状可能治不好。

唐纳德有些担心美国方面。弗拉基米尔给迈克·彭斯打了个电话，彭斯被弗拉基米尔唬得一愣一愣的，答应了弗拉基米尔交代他的事。

俄罗斯人沉稳的大独裁者形象在唐纳德心中扎得更深了。尽管弗拉基米尔称赞过唐纳德“聪明有才，人格出众”。只有天知道，青铜唐纳德多么想成为王者瓦洛佳。他曾对狐狸台表示，在领导力方面，普京能得“A”，而时任总统奥巴马做得没那么好。在外人面前不遗余力地维护弗拉基米尔。他说，杀手太多了，很多人都是杀手，你觉得我们国家很无辜吗[1]？

十一月的莫斯科刚刚下过一场大雪。弗拉基米尔携唐纳德在花园打雪仗。唐纳德身穿长款棕色风衣，内穿小衬衫、背带裤，脚上穿一双长靴，脖子上有围巾，戴非常可爱的菠萝耳套。——是去莫斯科的商场买的，都是唐纳德钟意的衣服。弗拉基米尔用帽檐遮住了脸，店员没有认出他。现在的弗拉基米尔原本背着手眺望远方，冷不防被兴奋的唐纳德用雪球砸中围巾，衣服里面都是雪。弗拉基米尔弯下腰，两只手把雪挤压、捏实，团成一个巨大的雪球。

薄唇微抿，脸上闪过一丝阴森森的笑意。

唐纳德，你死定了。不要以为你现在是小孩子，我就会让着你。

唐纳德一边逃命一边零星地反击，弗拉基米尔的大雪球稳准狠。唐纳德打不过便耍无赖：“总统先生欺负人——”就算唐纳德现在变回去照样打不过他。

外交部长谢尔盖·拉夫罗夫来找他：“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，我有事情和您商量。”

唐纳德也想听，被弗拉基米尔一记写着“互不干涉他国内政”的眼刀杀了回去。

后来，他和唐纳德私会的时候，对方仍对此事耿耿于怀，“亲爱的，我不会白听情报！你应该感谢我分享一小撮坏分子要在圣彼得堡发动恐袭的情报给你[2]！”

弗拉基米尔自知理亏，只得就此事一次又一次安抚他的唐尼。

其实没有关系，唐纳德俄语一点不会，他的俄语水平也就能读弗拉基米尔的大名，能讲瓦洛佳在床上飙出的几句脏话。对方此前不信任他，因为他的美国人身份。

据唐纳德的观察，事情应该解决了。拉夫罗夫走之前疑惑地看了他一眼，猜想这个小男孩到底是普京的孙子还是私生子，然后离开了。拉夫罗夫绝对想不到这个小男孩是总统的情人特朗普先生，由于一些未知的神秘力量作用，缩小为五六岁的模样。

弗拉基米尔在办公室与波兰总统安杰伊·杜达开电话会议，双方就俄波关系充分交换了意见。唐纳德在办公室外捧着iPad玩得不亦乐乎。一个留着小胡子的灰白头发男人上前夺走了唐纳德的快乐源泉。

“总统先生的吩咐。不许唐纳德小朋友玩平板太久，要坏眼睛的。”男人用英语说。弗拉基米尔没有告诉秘书佩斯科夫这位唐纳德小朋友姓什么。佩斯科夫又用俄语自顾自道：“说起来，我们认识的名叫‘唐纳德’的人并不多……”

唐纳德想跟佩斯科夫撒泼，他正在玩我的世界，还没玩够呢。忽然弗拉基米尔开门，向佩斯科夫用俄语道：“和杜达谈得很不愉快。接下来整理新闻，要辛苦你了，季马。”又向唐纳德用英语说：“唐尼，接下来我要去见巴沙尔·阿萨德。晚上带你逛莫斯科。你可以在克宫随便玩，不能进的房间季马叔叔会告诉你。”为了不使秘书误会，他特意用了“季马叔叔”这个词。唐纳德眼中的火苗黯淡下来，他以为弗拉基米尔能陪他。

“我想去阿尔巴特街……”唐纳德落寞地说，开始有了作妖吸引工作狂人瓦洛佳注意力的打算。从小到大，特朗普家的二少哪受过这般冷落。两人平时公开见面就少，只好私下不定期地在莫斯科和华盛顿互飞。

佩斯科夫觉得奇怪。“唐尼”这个称呼，他只在总统先生在另一个人面前听过。或许是他多虑了，全世界的“唐纳德”都有“唐”或者“唐尼”的昵称，正如全世界的“德米特里”都有叫做“季马”的小名一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.观察者网《普京是杀手？看川普怎么怼回去》  
> 2.2019年底新闻：俄美首脑通电话，普京感谢特朗普分享情报  
>    
> 俄波元首电话会晤、俄叙元首会面是随手写的。因为我有一篇原创小说主角是波兰人hhh。据本人粗浅的了解，知道俄波有世仇，知道小阿萨德是普京的盟友。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Peskov,I'm sorry.

叙利亚总统巴沙尔·阿萨德与俄罗斯总统进行了亲切友好的会谈，双方在反恐、能源等问题上达成一致。佩斯科夫多年的新闻官工作使他很快将俄波元首电话会谈新闻整理完毕。接下来会有专门工作人员把今日普京-杜达会谈发布在网络上，今晚的Россия1套同样会播送新闻。类似《Вести》的节目像一种不老不死的动物栖息在各个国家或地区的总电视台节目单里。

对佩斯科夫先生来说，今天的工作并不令他烦神，陪伴唐纳德小朋友才是。

“瓦洛佳什么时候回来？”

不是“瓦洛佳叔叔”，而是“瓦洛佳”。

佩斯科夫快被唐纳德吵得脑子坏掉了。可是没办法，谁叫他是秘书呢。在克里姆林宫工作，老板交代的事情必须要办好。这位天秤座全俄最大寡头老板不止一次被包括梅德韦杰夫、罗戈津和自己在内的“三个德米特里”吐槽过。

唐纳德在一扇不被允许打开的房间的门前又蹦又叫，佩斯科夫强压住解下皮带抽唐纳德一顿的冲动。钥匙在他手里，唐纳德打不开。那个房间无甚机密文件，存放的是老板走遍全俄各地收到的礼物[1]，承载了民众对总统先生的拥戴。

佩斯科夫太阳穴突突直跳，一定得向老板汇报才行。真不是他没有耐心。

唐纳德看到的是他和颜悦色地对他说：“叔叔给你买热可可好不好？”

有热可可，唐纳德才算消停一会。

弗拉基米尔处理完公务接唐纳德去阿尔巴特街。佩斯科夫想到中国“到乡翻似烂柯人”的典故[2]。晋人王质观看童子下棋，回过神发现500年已过。陪伴唐纳德的时间大概有五个世纪那么长，这个月必须涨工资！

哪知小崽子见了老板乖得不得了。不仅抱着他买的热可可撒娇，还扯着老板的衣摆要抱抱。他认为这小崽子必然和华盛顿的唐纳德总统有关系，因为他们拉手风琴的姿势完全一致。

“谢谢你，季马。”弗拉基米尔向他道谢。

唐纳德很高兴，平素开会总爱迟到的瓦洛佳没有食言，他们要出去玩了。

阿尔巴特街紧邻莫斯科河，是莫斯科的一条著名步行街，分为新旧两个部分。昏黄的路灯把他们两人的身影拉得很长，弗拉基米尔牵着唐纳德的手，紧紧的。

唐纳德路过新阿尔巴特街的麦当劳时，站定不动了。

“瓦洛佳，我想吃汉堡和炸薯条，我要喝可乐！”

弗拉基米尔忧心唐纳德乱吃垃圾食品难以恢复原样。唐纳德则不知死活地在街上揪他的衣服，在地上打滚。弗拉基米尔淡淡地凶了唐纳德一眼。唐纳德不开心了。不和瓦洛佳一起走了。他得到了与瓦洛佳夜游莫斯科的机会，失去了大快朵颐麦当劳儿童餐的乐趣。

要命的事发生了，他和瓦洛佳走散了。

华灯初上，街上人头攒动，个子小小的唐纳德努力拨开人群，绝望地呼喊着瓦洛佳的名字，没有人在意一个不会说俄语的小孩。每每看到一个戴着黑色帽子的男人，他就激动地冲上去，发现他们不是瓦洛佳，再黯然离开。

他不认识俄语，今晚空军一号不会来接他。

唐纳德不知跑了多远，跑进一条阴暗潮湿的小巷中。

路的尽头一个衣衫褴褛的俄国醉汉咕噜咕噜地灌着伏特加。唐纳德发现走错路了，连忙退出去，那醉汉喝完96度生命之水，把玻璃瓶甩到一边。唐纳德被吓傻了。当地有些人仇视外来人口，会在偏僻的场所攻击独自出行的外国人。这男人的公司前几年效益不好，下岗了，老婆带着孩子远嫁海外。他先是大骂普京政府腐败，接着喷外国商人在俄做生意以次充好，卖的裤子裤管长短不一[3]。唐纳德很愤怒，他知道弗拉基米尔最初接手的是什么烂摊子。他的瓦洛佳是一个停止了车臣战争的人，一个增强了俄罗斯国防工业实力的人，一个使俄外汇储备增加了几十倍的人。“弗拉……普京做得够好了！没有人比我更懂普京！我不允许你否定他的政绩！”

我们知道，唐纳德见了弗拉基米尔语法都能变高级[4]，能用“政绩”这个词实在不算什么。

唐纳德只会英语。陌生人见是个外国小孩，咧开满口黄牙的嘴，狞笑道：“你怎么那么喜欢普京啊，宝贝儿？”满是油污的脏手褪掉了唐纳德的裤子。五岁的幼小身体，一身没过过苦日子的皮肤，摸起来手感好极了，堪比婴儿般光滑细腻。

那人令唐纳德撅起屁股，指尖捅进去的那一刻，唐纳德痛的大哭大叫。一瞬间想到和弗拉基米尔在莫斯科郊外的晚上做爱，在华盛顿白宫的地堡偷情。即使弗拉基米尔态度粗暴他也是享受的。他不是会把阴茎误认成棒棒糖的小孩。陌生人丑陋的阴茎进入身体，他凄厉地喊救命。

千钧一发之际，弗拉基米尔几乎是从天而降。

醉汉本就喝得头晕眼花，自然没有认出普京总统本尊。他指责他多管闲事，他要操一个有钱外国商人的小娃娃，“关你他妈屌事？你是谁呀？这贼娃子的爹说不准挣的是俄罗斯人的钱！”

“这孩子我认识。”弗拉基米尔微笑，“况且我是谁不重要，重要的是您今晚得进警察局。”他恨不得将那人碎尸万段，敢染指他的唐尼！

西伯利亚的熊见了弗拉基米尔·普京都得避让三分，撂倒一个醉汉更是不在话下。

唐纳德得救了。

警察赶到现场，醉汉被“处理”掉了。唐纳德呆愣在原地说不出话，半晌扑进弗拉基米尔的怀抱，把委屈和伤心都嚎啕出来。弗拉基米尔轻抚他的背，“没事了，没事了。”

唐纳德在克里姆林宫老老实实待了一个星期。

弗拉基米尔把面包卷成一个卷，抹上鱼子酱，喂给唐纳德。唐纳德舔了一口吐了，鱼子酱又咸又腥，难吃死了。对弗拉基米尔来说，今天的饭菜确实难吃，只有鱼子酱合口味。由于工作日程的原因，一小时后他有一个必须参加的活动。唐纳德不肯吃东西，被弗拉基米尔强制抱在怀里吃下了两口鱼子酱面包。他不安分地在弗拉基米尔怀里扭来扭去，咕哝着：“汉堡、可乐......”

弗拉基米尔想了想，还是请厨师另开小灶，这样他和唐尼都能吃得好些。

弗拉基米尔参加活动回来，佩斯科夫向他抱怨，“人不大，毛病是真多啊”这是原话。

在办公室，唐纳德举起一张写满密密麻麻英语字母的A4纸给他看：“瓦洛佳，我也想要这样的亲亲，要嘴角黏黏的那种。”

弗拉基米尔接过那张纸，原来是一篇发表在Archive of our own的普次方同人文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Россия1套《独家揭秘：普京带你看克宫》（鱼子酱字幕组译制）  
> 2.刘禹锡《酬乐天扬州初逢席上见赠》：“怀旧空吟闻笛赋，到乡翻似烂柯人。”  
> 3.部分华商在俄存在的以次充好行为。俄中高层关系密切，民间关系差劲。  
> 4.观察者网《见完普京，特朗普的语法都变高级了》


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者提出了关于梅德韦杰夫因何退位的猜想。

迈克·彭斯的感恩节过得很不愉快。

几天前在国会，唐纳德的死对头众议院议长南希·佩洛西向他询问总统为什么休了将近一个月的年假，使得政府被迫寻找总统的替身。关键是特朗普家族一干人等皆不在他身边，很不对劲。“迈克，你是他的副总统，希望你能给我们一个合理的解释。”

含沙射影、话中有话，民主党议员们的掌声经久不息。

彭斯向弗拉基米尔发誓保守唐纳德莫名其妙变成小孩，此刻正在接受俄联邦保护的秘密。佩洛西的意图无非是指责唐纳德“条条大路通普京”，与俄罗斯总统双宿双飞缠缠绵绵乐不思蜀，好一对奸夫淫夫。

丢人、恶毒、可怕、恶心的女人！[1]

唐纳德总统一把年纪也不让人省心！

“亲爱的弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，”俄罗斯司法部长通过专线电话通知弗拉基米尔，“那个人已经被处决了[2]。罪名是侮辱国家元首和强奸儿童罪。”

电话里传来弗拉基米尔轻快的笑声。司法部长特事特办，令他极为满意。

弗拉基米尔挂了电话，并让正在敲门的保洁员进来打扫卫生，然后开始依次打开手边的三大本厚厚的皮质文件夹进行阅读。按他的要求汇编的三大本文件夹并不是情报，而是报刊上的剪报[3]。要了解民众内心所想，必须阅读这些时下国内最流行的刊物。曾有位保洁员大妈说过：“我收拾的是克里姆林宫，总统收拾的是俄罗斯。”[4]

不多时，他的新闻秘书佩斯科夫抱着一摞文件路过，见老大端坐在桌旁。此刻他正在阅读一篇关于英国延期脱欧的新闻评论。英国延期脱欧，爱尔兰经济可能获益。爱尔兰财政部长按捺不住内心的喜悦，表示英国延迟脱离欧盟意味着本国2020年经济增长预期可能上调[5]。佩斯科夫走近那张实木桌，向弗拉基米尔汇报今日的行程，“老大，今天下午接近晚上的时候有一个会议在莫斯科南港的游轮上举行，届时绝大多数部长都会参加，莫斯科各界名流也会出席。”

佩斯科夫揣摩着弗拉基米尔的眼神：“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，您要带着那孩子？这合适吗？”

游轮上弗拉基米尔就财政部部长西卢安诺夫因为10万亿卢布的联邦预算资金没有花到国家大项目上受到库德林批评一事与梅德韦杰夫交谈。唐纳德和佩斯科夫一家坐一桌。唐纳德看着他们，脸上浮现出一个与他身体年龄不相符的、极其沧桑的苦笑。每当弗拉基米尔发出大笑声，唐纳德就像一条蛇一样往佩斯科夫身上蹭。佩斯科夫一边照顾自己的孩子们，一边防着唐纳德——老大刚刚剜了自己一眼。寡头的秘书不好当。

这种情况重复了大概五十次，唐纳德悄悄放开了秘书先生，黯然前往后厨。而我们从新闻秘书的角度看，是不知道唐纳德去了哪里的。他从后厨偷了一瓶伏特加，然后在船舷边趴着默默流泪，静静地思考人生。

少顷船上开始发生小型骚动：“有个孩子落水了！”

弗拉基米尔得知大为光火，他把西服外套脱下来丢给手下，袖子一撸，向着冰冷的莫斯科河纵身一跃。动作之快，贴身保镖们压根没拦住他。与会人员的家眷们纷纷发出尖叫声。

外长夫人惊恐地捂住心脏：“谢廖沙——谢廖沙——总统先生——他——”

拉夫罗夫正在和绍伊古聊天，他先是与后者碰了碰杯，接着循着夫人的指引望去。只见弗拉基米尔在刺骨的河水里向唐纳德游去，然后拽着唐纳德，在工作人员的帮助下登上了船。进了一间空下来的客舱。

弗拉基米尔立刻叫了医生，检查唐纳德口鼻内有无泥沙和水草，开放气道，随后进行人工呼吸和胸外按压。所幸抢救及时，唐纳德醒过来，吐了弗拉基米尔一身。呕吐物全是伏特加与海水的混合物。

弗拉基米尔黑着脸，以非常不像自己的语调高声质问唐纳德：“为什么不听话，谁让你喝酒的？度数那么高的酒你能撑得住吗？在船舷趴着，脑子昏昏沉沉，肯定要坠海了！”

极度暴躁的总统先生可不多见。

没想到唐纳德哭了。

而且哭得特别伤心。弗拉基米尔万万没想到自己只是和梅德韦杰夫说几句话他就是这个反应。

“不止一次和德米特里·梅德韦杰夫勾肩搭背、有说有笑——你从不考虑我看到会不会伤心！你根本没把我当成恋人！你太自私了弗拉基米尔！凭什么你就能和梅德韦杰夫，凭什么我就不能和安倍晋三和金正恩和马克龙勾勾搭搭？”

唐纳德的眼泪大颗大颗砸下来。砸得弗拉基米尔措手不及。

那一天俄罗斯联邦内阁政府成员终于明白唐纳德小朋友就是唐纳德总统。佩斯科夫有不祥的预感：他这个月将领不到一分钱工资。

弗拉基米尔有点愤怒，他正想解释他必须和时任总理梅德韦杰夫谈论工作，该死的，唐纳德自从变成小孩愈发无理取闹了。

转念一想，唐纳德应该是想表达他就是讨厌梅德韦杰夫，他不喜欢他，他吃醋了，他想让弗拉基米尔和他保持距离。

“宝贝，亲爱的……”弗拉基米尔伸手，打算给唐纳德一个拥抱，让他情绪镇静下来，却被任性的唐尼抬手打了一下。

“我不懂！我真的不懂！我不懂你既然和我一样不喜欢他，为什么还留着他做总理！是你自己跟我吐苦水说他能力不行的吧？把他辞掉啊！把他辞掉啊！把他辞掉啊！像我把詹姆斯·科米开除那样啊！”[6]

唐纳德从床上起身，蹲在地上嚎啕大哭。懂王是醋坛子，懂王不懂梅德韦杰夫。

舱外亲梅派众人唉声叹气，深感大势已去。梅德韦杰夫的总理位置迟早换人。果不其然，次年年初政府集体辞职，俄罗斯迎来了新总理米哈伊尔·米舒斯京。

弗拉基米尔狠狠吻住了唐纳德，终结了对方的所有愤怒和委屈。

舱内一道强光闪过，犹如电影里的特效，五岁的小唐变成了73岁的美国总统唐纳德·特朗普。

随后弗拉基米尔打开门，向门外吼道：“听墙角吗？滚回去！”

一些眼尖的人发现唐纳德小朋友不见了，取而代之的是浑身湿透的特朗普总统。

是夜，唐纳德享受了一次温柔的疼痛。

“瓦洛佳，啊，瓦洛佳——”

“怎么了，宝贝？”

“我说你的秘书，他不让我进去的那间屋子，里面到底有什么？”

拉夫罗夫和能源部长使劲拍了拍新闻秘书的肩膀：“季马，没钱可以问我们借。”

弗拉基米尔请医生为恢复正常的唐纳德做检查，得到了“非常健康，建议减肥”的建议，医生同时也责备弗拉基米尔奋不顾身救唐纳德的行为，这种举动对一国之总统来说不合适。他把专机借唐纳德用了一次，载他飞回华盛顿特区。

根据一位不愿透露姓名的知情人士的可靠消息，特朗普总统于当地时间23:57乘坐俄罗斯总统专机抵达白宫。

十二月的第一天，希拉里·克林顿邀请南希·佩洛西来家中做客。她们计划半个月后弹劾总统。

“特朗普回来了。”

“真的吗，南希，什么时候？”

“昨天晚上。”

“从什么地方回来的？”

“不知道。不过，我猜是俄罗斯。一身伏特加味，啧啧。”佩洛西讽刺地说。

希拉里爽朗地笑起来：“呵呵，我早就说过，特朗普壮得像马，就是普京经常骑的那头。”[7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.当地时间2019年6月6日唐纳德接受狐狸台采访原话，这里给彭斯用了。  
> 2.俄罗斯有死刑。  
> 3.普京本人习惯。  
> 4.来自作者总结的常见的中国作文素材之一。  
> 5.爱尔兰财政部长帕斯卡尔·多洛霍如是说。  
> 6.写这一段受到了《日常系的异能战斗》名场面的影响。  
> 7.希拉里真的说过这句话……  
>   
> 可怜的小唐直到最后也没吃到汉堡(ಥ_ಥ)


End file.
